1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to slide buttons, and more particularly to a slide button for a switching assembly and an electronic device with the slide button accommodated therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide buttons have many applications and are given much attention. As such, slide buttons are widely employed in microcomputers, household appliances, and computer peripherals. The slide button can be implemented as an on/off switch, a mode switch, or an open/close switch of a component of the electronic product.
Referring to FIG. 7, conventionally, a typical slide button 90 includes an operating member 92, an activating member 94, and a positioning member 96. The operating member 92 defines a first surface 920, which receives an applied force. The activating member 94 connects the operating member 92 and the positioning member 96. The operating member 92 and the positioning member 96 work together to secure the slide button 90 to an electronic device (not shown). The activating member 94 includes two parallel tail fins 944 used to activate a toggle switch (not shown) of the electronic device, the toggle switch is received in a receiving portion 940 defined by the two parallel tail fins 944.
However, the two tail fins 944 are separated from the operating member 92 and are on the ends of the activating member 94. As such, the two tail fins 944 may crack very easily, from the torque of the combined force, which is applied to the toggle switch and stress from the operating member 92.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.